Future DawnClan/StarClan
These are characters from FD, and any RPG characters from DawnClan and G935 in Present-Time. Add in your own DawnClan Members Richtofen - Former 935 Leader, died of an explosion of grief. (Violet) Himeheart - DawnClan Warrior, died of ? (Phoenix) Icestar - DawnClan Leader, died in battle. (Violet) Edward - DawnClan Warrior, died of old age, but in StarClan takes the form of his younger self. (Violet) Violetshadow - DawnClan Warrior, died in an attack at a Gathering. (Violet) Maplewish - DawnClan Warrior, died in battle (Violet) Dempsey - 935 Scientist, murdered (Violet) Nikolai - 935 Scientist, murdered (Violet) Takeo - 935 Scientist, murdered (Violet) Brightstorm - DawnClan Warrior, died of sickness (Violet) Phoenixfeather - DawnClan Warrior, died in battle. (Phoenix) Phoenixlight - DawnClan Warrior, Died in battle. (Phoenix) Northstar - DawnClan leader, Died in battle (Phoenix) Dovesong - DawnClan warrior, died from blackcough. (Dove) Blazefire - DawnClan warrior, murdured by an unknown cat. (Dove) Featherlight - DawnClan warrior, died by suicide. (Dove) Bramble-ears- DawnClan warrior. Died after an attack protecting Corekit from TrailClan. (Wild) Fluss- Group 935 Scientist. Died of old age. (Bird) Dragon- Group 935 cat. Died of old age. (Bird) Kramer- Group 935 Scientist, friend of Richtofen. Died because of an explosion and chemical leak caused by Experiment 1032. (DeadRaiser) Haus- Group 935 Scientist. Died of old age. (DeadRaiser) Elena- Group 935 Scientist. Killed by Experiment 1032 incident. (DeadRaiser) Christopher- Group 935 Scientist: Killed by Experiment 1032 incident. (DeadRaiser) RPG Richtofen finally made it to StarClan, eyes shining. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 23:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Himeheart, guided by a light brown tom with long, windswept, fluffy fur and clear, light blue eyes, padded up to Richtofen. "Richtofen!" she purred. ---- His eyes sparkled briefly. "Himeheart!" he mewed, nuzzling her gently. He had finally been reunited with his mate...his long, painful life was over. "Star...Star is gone. Especially after she froze me in zat icecube." he mewed, half-jokingly. But Star had vanished, her consciousness gone, but he suspected a coming DawnClan cat was her reincarnation, hopefully he wasn't right. He didn't tell Himeheart that, but he was happy. Right here. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 22:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dovesong, Blazefire, and Featherlight silently watched the scene from afar. Happy New Year; [http://organizationxiiirpg.wikia.com/Special:WikiActivity happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright] 22:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- The tom beside her coughed a little. "So you must be Richtofen. I am one of DawnClan's leaders long after Icestar and her deputy, Northstar," he greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 22:54, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen frowned. "And because I vas an icepick, I couldn't stop DawnClan's destruction...." he said with a sigh, and his face flushed with sadness. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 23:15, January 3, 2012 (UTC)\ ---- Suddenly, fear filled his eyes. His muscle grew tense, and worry was obvious. Memories flashed though his head. "No...it can't be! Not Star! Not her!" he hissed through gritted teeth. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 00:19, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Northstar tilted his head while Himeheart wrapped her fluffy tail around Richtofen's shoulders. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 02:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen blinked, and it was gone. "Vhat...I zhought vhen I died, I lost my ability to see ze future..." he meowed in confusion. Dempsey padded up out of nowhere. "Since when did you see the future?" he said with a laugh. He was being semi-sarcastic, but he never believes his companion. "Zince I vas born?" Richtofen meowed, also filled with truth. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 22:29, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss rolled her eyes, she was a lot more loud and boisterous "Don't remind me, Even though, when I was young, I haven't seen you have a vision" she mewed. I need anew siggie 23:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears padded out from behind a tree, feeling the cool wind flow around him. -- Hokage Wild 23:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer opened his eyes and looked around. He saw cats from fallen friends to enemies. "I'm home," he said realizing that he is now in StarClan. He looked left and saw Richtofen to Dempsey. "Richtofen! Its good to see you once again!" he meowed with joy as he padded over to him. DeadRaiser Beware 00:18, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss just stared at Kramer I need anew siggie 00:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer caught Fluss' stare and was confused. "Vhy have you been so hostile to me? Vhat have I done wrong?" Kramer asked Fluss. DeadRaiser Beware 00:41, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Ahh, you vere a kit, Fluss. I raised you and your sisters to rebel against your father." Richtofen mewed, half-jokingly. Amber eyes met his gaze, and Maxis stepped out of a bush, snarling. "I heard zat, brozzer!" he snapped, eyes furious. Richtofen rolled his. "Family drama. All ze time." he grumbled. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 00:44, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss rolled her eyes once again "Yay... More family drama..." she grumbled sarcastically. I need anew siggie 00:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Maxis hissed, "Fluss, I'm your father! Don't listen to this babbling fool right here!" Richtofen smirked. "Fool? I succeeded in life. Everyone was always to busy to listen to me, though." he retorted, still smiling. "Yeah, because you talked nonsense, and not to mention you were the one who went whack vhen you shcrewed up ze eckshepiriments!" Maxis snapped. "Vhatever. You got killed in one." Richtofen said, again, still smiling. "No, you trapped me in a teleporter and killed me!" Maxis spat, but he looked somewhat as if he were blushing angrily. "Hmm, fair square. Now I'm dead. You are dead. But you're ze one vho holds grudges." Richtofen meowed, turning his back away, tail raised high, as he padded back towards Kramer and Dempsey. "WHY YOU!!!!" Maxis screeched, and lunged, only for Richtofen to sidestep. He went hurtling and hit a tree, face first. "Ah, I haven't lost my touch, contraire, eh? Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm Immbobile." he said saracastically. Maxis grumbled in pain and passed out. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 00:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer watched Richtofen and Maxis' dispute with amusement. "Brings back memories," Kramer said and sat down. DeadRaiser Beware 00:58, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss shook her head in annoyance. I need anew siggie 01:00, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Northstar sighed. "Once again, I'm ignored..." ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 01:37, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Icestar looked to Northstar in agreement. "I knew Richtofen when he and Maxis were still alive...they fight. A lot." Icestar mewed, also ignored and bored. "You shtupid Shwienhund...ergh, my hip..." Maxis meowed, trying to get up. He was paralyzed in pain. Richtofen let out a fuming cackle. "Again, I am YOUR overlord now!" he said in a hyper-tone. He smiled sarcastically. "These two probably won't stop for a while. So why don't we go have some tea?" Takeo suggested, leaping from a tree in a ninja-manner. Takeo hadn't shown up around StarClan's territory since the day after he died, he had left to explore the Starlit World, but now he had just suddenly showed up. Nikolai poked his head out of a bush. "Tak, Dempsey, nice to see ya." Nikolai said groggily. He must've been drinking, but...nobody can do anything about that. Takeo blushed in embarrassment, and then saw Richtofen and Maxis bickering over who's the best. "Brothers...never...change, do they?" Takeo said in a quiet manner. He poured his large flask of tea into cups; enough for everyone to share. "Nein, I'm ze awshome one!" Maxis hissed. "Zince vin? You forced me to play Samantha's fazzer for like 5 moons because you were too busy shpoiling Maria! Zat's bad parenting!" Richtofen snapped. Maxis hissed in retort, "Oh yeah? I wasn't chained up prisoner for Hawkfrost for half my life!" He grinned wickedly. Richtofen let out a growl, and then fury lashed out of him. "At least I didn't abuse my brozzer to ze point he vas forced to kill you." Richtofen said, tail bristling, and vanished into the treeline. "FINE! I'm GOING ZIS VAY!" Maxis hissed, and charged off the opposite direction. "SHTUPID SHWIEN!" Richtofen snapped from the distance. There was eerie silence for a few seconds. "Draaaammmaaaaa~" Dempsey mewed in pleasure. Gemsparkle nuzzled her mother before taking a sip of tea. Icestar nodded in thanks to Takeo. "Thank you, Takeo, for this british tea." Icestar meowed, reading the label. She took a sip, blinked, and then grinned in happiness at the taste. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 20:21, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer couldn't help but laugh at Maxis' attempt at overpowering Richtofen. "Hey Maxis! Didin't you ever think that if you couldn't beat Richtofen when you were alive, you couldn't beat him here?" Kramer asked humurously. "Kramer!" a familiar voice came from behind him. "Elena! My sweetheart!" Kramer meowed with joy, "I knew that we would be together forever." "It was our destiny," Elena replied. DeadRaiser Beware 00:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dragon padded in, she chose her adult stage, her blue eyes narrowed "Maxis here? Huh, I'm not surprised" she mewed flatly. I need anew siggie 23:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dawnfleck shook her head and padded after her father. She found him staring at the edge of the StarClan border, dazed and confused. "Dad, don't storm off again, I mean, Maxis is your brother-Woah." she saw his eyes flicker left and right, at the Dark Forest. "I..." he began, but was like frozen in shock or something. Dawnfleck blinked. "'I' what?" she meowed, about to pad up to him, when a cat darted from the Dark Forest, grabbing her scruff and dragged her away. Richtofen hissed, "SHTOP!" and ran after them. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 18:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen!" Kramer exclaimed and began running after him, but Elena stopped him. "Kramer, you can't go! I don't want to lose you again!" Elena told him. "But I must help Richtofen. I am his friend and I don't want a repeat of what happened when I was alive," Kramer explained to Elena. Elena knew exactly what Kramer was talking about and stepped out of the way. "I'll be back... I promise," Kramer told Elena and dashed off after Richtofen. DeadRaiser Beware 18:46, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen ran after the shadowy figure as far as he could, until he was completely, and utterly, lost. He slowed down for a moment to catch his breath, before muttering some curses in German to himself. He clambered up a tree to get a better view. He thought he had rid of the Dark Forest, many, many moons ago. But his past was blurry a tad, too far...he jumped down and kept running, only to get trapped. A net trap was hidden under a pile of leaves, and he stepped right on it. Confusion and dizziness flooded over him...these cats weren't related to his old enemies. Not Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Thistleclaw, none of them were familiar. "Eh, chap? You're the one my gran'pappy always talked 'bout, Richtofen, was it? We watched you from up here in a brick 'o ice." one cackled, with a funny accent. He was a mysterious fellow. "Vhere is Dawnfleck!?" Richtofen snarled, gnawing at the net, only to get a stone hurled at him, which hit him in the forehead. He winced for a sec, and then blinked. "She's somewhere nice an' safe. We wouldn't harm a she-cat'ter." another piped. They all looked about 2-5 years old, some ugly and beaten in appearance, others looked shady, but clean and innocent. One she-cat, who looked similar to an old friend, mewed, "Star's reincarnation shall happen quite soon, my friends, in Sandstar's new litter!" They all let out a cackle. Then Richtofen looked around him. Lots of his friends who he didn't see back at StarClan were hoisted in the air in traps, too. It was shocking to take in. "Vhat ze hell!?" he shrieked. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 20:21, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss seemed confused. I need anew siggie 20:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer couldn't see were Richtofen went, but his scent lingered. He kept following it until he saw a bit of light up ahead. He slowed down and hid behind a tree close to the edge of the clearing. Kramer looked around the tree and saw Richtofen trapped in a hanging net above a clearing with Dark Forest cats. "Oh christ," Kramer meowed as soft as possible. He knew that Richtofen was in trouble. I thought the Dark Forest was destroyed after what Richtofen defeated Tigerstar, ''Kramer thought to himself. Kramer decided to stay and watch. (I understand now Voilet) DeadRaiser Beware 22:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I RPG The Dark Forest Cats, and Richtofen is captured...) Richtofen blinked, and then screeched for help again. Violet' Winter is here, listen the icy cold...' 22:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss finally went to follow Richtofens scent, not sure why he ran off. 'I need anew siggie 22:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer heard Richtofen's second shriek. ''I need to help him now! ''Kramer thought to himself. Kramer casually walked inside the clearing, claws sheathed. "Let Richtofen go," Kramer said when he walked in, "I will sacrifice myself in the place of him." DeadRaiser Beware 22:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Nah thanks, having the one with 'teh Demon Mark is special. We'll use whatever's left of his life power and add it to the Pool of Death :)" a she-cat mewed. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold...' 22:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer stood stilll, unmoved by the Dark Forest cats taunt and unsheathed his claws. "I am not just going to sit here and be mocked by a bunch of flee pelts! If you won't let him go, I'll have to free him myself," Kramer hissed as he got in a battle stance. DeadRaiser Beware 22:55, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen shook his head. "Kramer, zhey von't touch me." he meowed, and then the net shocked him into semi-unconsciousness. "Hey, the button-thingy works!" one of the cats mewed, pushing the button more. Electricity filled the net-cage. Violet' Winter is here, listen the icy cold...' 22:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer targeted the cat that appeared to be the leader and got ready to strike. "Let's see you get me in one of those nets!" he hissed and sprang at the suppossed leader and knocked her over. DeadRaiser Beware 23:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- The brown she-cat let out a hiss, and then her eyes grew wide. She shoved Kramer off. "Kramer!? It's me, fricking Samantha, you twit!" she snapped. Violet' Winter is here, listen the icy cold...' 23:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Samantha? How se hell did you get here?" Kramer asked Samantha. He hadn't seen Samantha for ages, yet her attitude hadn't changed one bit. DeadRaiser Beware 23:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen blinked open his eyes, suddenly feeling thin and sickly. "Gawd, how did I bloody get in zis hellhole-vait. OMG!" he shrieked, and then passed out again. Samantha hit the zap button like 50 more times in pure enjoyment. Violet' Winter is here, listen the icy cold...' 23:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Stop it you shwienhund!" Kramer excalimed and pushed Samantha away from the button, but before long he was surrounded by Dark Forest cats. DeadRaiser Beware 23:18, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- A black cat with red eyes, and a dark crimson aura, like a light, padded forward. "Drop the net, Samantha." she mewed. Richtofen collapsed to the ground. "Watch this one-" she flicked her tail at Kramer. She padded forward, and put a paw on Richtofen's forehead, silencing him. "Take him to camp, Samantha." she meowed in a relaxed tone. She nodded. "C'mon, uncle, you're going to be the new Dark Forest Leader!" she mewed gleefully, and grabbed his scruff, dragging her uncle's unconscious self away. The other cats threw Kramer off the territory. Violet' Winter is here, listen the icy cold...' 23:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer tried to go back, but the Dark Forest cats just threw him back. Kramer just laid down and watched them walk back to the Dark Forest. He knew that he had failed in freeing Richtofen. Kramer rested his head on his paws and couldn't hold back the tears that began to envelope in his eyes. DeadRaiser Beware 23:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dempsey charged up beside Kramer, ready to fight, but the Dark Forest cats were already gone. "Drat, they'll turn him 'inteh the cat he wasn't meant to be!" he spat, and then just turned around and marched away. Violet' Winter is here, listen the icy cold...' 23:41, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer knew that Dempsey had just been at his side, but he didn't care. He stood up and padded toward the clearing. Elena waited for her mate's return along with Haus and Christopher. She looked to her left and saw him walking in through the treeline. "Kramer!" Elena exclaimed and ran over to him. She noticed immediately that her mate did not bring Richtofen or Dawnfleck back. "Kramer, what happened?" Haus asked Kramer. "Richtofen and Dawnfleck have been captured," Kramer began, "But I couldn't help them, I was completely outnumbered by Dark Forest cats and they dragged me back to the border." There was silence between them. "We'll save them," Christopher attempted to reassure Kramer. "I don't think we can. They are running out of time and I have failed in my part," Kramer meowed and walked away from them, demoralized. Elena just couldn't bear the sight of her mate in defeat and padded back to the clearing. DeadRaiser Beware 23:55, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Suddenly, and without warning, Dark Forest cats slipped past the border and attacked the cats in the clearing, led by a somewhat familiar black tom with red stripes. His crimson eyes burned with hatred. "Don't kill zem, bloody fools! Zat's exactly vhat Silverstar told us NOT to. She didn't make me deputy for nozzing..." the tom hissed. Samantha blinked. "But-" "Nien, you vill serve your time vor complaining. Take zome back to camp, shwien." he hissed. Samantha grinned to Kramer. "You're coming with me." she mewed, and then flicked her tail to the black tom. "What do you think of him? Hmm? Star is going to be reincarnated soon-in the new DawnClan leader's kits!" she mewed, and let out an evil cackle. With strong, ninja-like reflexes, the black tom sprang up into the tree, looking down at the terrorizing of his groupmates. He thought for a moment, and grew dizzy trying to remember the past...a shock rippled out of him, and he fell to the ground, stunned. One eye turned pale brown, the same half of his face white, with a green-and-brown ear. He let out a hiss. "Pull out! Zhey're too ztrong!" he spat, eyes narrow. "Richtofen!? What the hell is wrong with you?" Dempsey hissed, and ran towards his friend, only to get pwned with claws raked across his face, and a deep one on his neck. "Vho ze hell you zink you're talking to, shwienhund? I'm Darkflame, deputy under Silverstar." He held up its paw. The same mark Richtofen had burned in it, orange-and-red in the shape of a flickering fire. He whipped around, about to vanish under the trees, only for Dempsey to smirk. A net fell down on top of the tom, pinning him to the ground, immobile underneath. "Help! Help! Hostiles!" the tom screeched. Violet' Winter is here, listen the icy cold...' 12:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer watched the carnage unfold before him as Samantha took him away. He looked left and saw Elena, Haus and Christopher battling a group of Dark Forest cats, but were easily overpowered. Kramer knew that he had failed once again. DeadRaiser Beware 15:49, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Samantha and the other Dark Forest cats hissed in anger, releasing their prisoners and fleeing back to their territory. The black tom was still pinned under the net. His pelt changed color to dark brown. Hawkfrost! "Ah, again I appear captured. Using Richtofen's accent comes in handy." he mewed, half-jokingly. "What!?" Dempsey snarled. Takeo helped Kramer up. "It's alright. Richtofen can handle himself...for now." Takeo mewed to his companion. Violet' Winter is here, listen the icy cold...' 15:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Takeo. "Thanks Takeo. The best thing to do at the moment and is get ready incase another they launch another attack," Kramer meowed to Takeo. DeadRaiser Beware 16:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dawnfleck, beaten and almost again-lifeless, slowly padded out of the shadows. Gemsparkle shrieked and ran to help her sister. Violet' Winter is here, listen the icy cold...''' 17:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Dawnfleck's back!" Elena exclaimed and ran over to her. Elena noticed that she looked dull, weary and almost lifeless. "She needs a place to rest, so that her energy can be restored," Kramer meowed, "It would be best that we don't ask questions for a while. She is probably still horrified from what had happened to her." "I agree," Haus, Christopher and Elena said in unison. DeadRaiser Beware 21:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:RPG